Not Just Sex (Kaisoo)
by jenong1105
Summary: Berawal dari orientasi sex seorang Kim Jongin berubah karena pesona Do Kyungsoo. Lalu berakhir di apartemen Kai -sapaan Jongin. Apa yang terjadi? / It's KAISOO FICT. NC 18 . NO CHILDREN


Not Just S*X (short ver.)

Kaisoo..

It's KAISOO FICT

**Ini fict saya yang pertama di sini, jadi mohon maklumnya karena masih kurang hehe..**

**Read and Review juseyo :)**

**.**

**.**

**FF START!**

.

.

Kim Jongin, atau panggilan akrabnya Kai –adalah seorang namja yang sedang mengalami pubertas di umurnya yang menginjak 18 tahun. Ia tampan, sexy dengan kulit coklat eksotisnya, absnya yang terbentuk sempurna jika kau melihatnya berenang, dan banyak yang mengaguminya dari para yeoja di sekolahnya sampai namja yang berstatus sebagai uke.

Dilihat dari tampangnya yang sedikit berandalan dan pervert. Kedua pernyataan itu memang benar. Ia mungkin pervert, tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh siapapun untuk ia setubuhi. Ia hanya berakhir di ranjangnya untuk bermain solo setelah menonton blue film.

Awalnya ia normal, tapi seminggu kemudian orientasi sex-nya berubah karena mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo –namja yang sebenarnya manis dengan bibir heartshape-nya yang tebal itu. Ahh, Kai hanya membayangkan itu ia jadi tegang sendiri.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di kelas Kai. Pelajaran yang sama sekali tak disukai olehnya dan mudah untuk membuatnya tertidur layaknya lullaby.

"Jongin ssi, kuharap kau tidak tidur kali ini. Karena akan diadakan belajar kelompok.", Kai yang sedari tadi menahan kantuknya itu mengusak wajahnya kasar. Belajar kelompok katanya, ia saja tak pernah mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris. Bisa dikatakan, Kai sangat pintar dalam pelajaran lain, apalagi di bidang seni. Ia sangat menonjol di sana, karena ia mengikuti kelas tari. Tapi jika berbicara tentang Bahasa Inggris dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

"baiklah. Karena jumlah teman di kelas kalian ini sangat terbatas, maka saya akan membagi satu kelompok dua orang. Dimulai denganmu, Jongin ssi. Saya rasa kamu harus bersama Do Kyungsoo. Dia dapat membantumu.", _JANGAN DO KYUNGSOO! Membantu dalam urusan ranjang itu mungkin, tapi tidak dengan pelajaran._

Seketika itu juga Kai menjedukkan kepalanya di meja berbahan kayu itu agak sedikit keras. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"ada yang salah, Kim Jongin?", tanya guru itu lagi.

"ti –tidak, Saem.", namja berkulit tan itu mengelus jidatnya yang memerah itu akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Bodoh.

"baiklah. Tugas ini melakukan conversation dengan beberapa tenses. Saya harap kalian melakukan dengan benar. Dua minggu lagi tes ini akan diuji!", conversation? Tenses? Apa lagi itu?, batinnya. Ia hanya tahu arti yes or no, I love you, dan satu kalimat yang selalu ia dengar di blue film-nya yaitu fucking hard. Kai, please -_-

"NE!", seru semua siswa yang berjumlah minimalis itu. Memang minimalis, karena murid terpilih semua. Entah kenapa bisa Kai yang tak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan baik dapat memasuki kelas tersebut yang notabenenya kelas Kyungsoo –namja yang merubah orientasi seksnya.

.

.

Sejak pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sampai jam istirahat tiba, Kyungsoo hanya berdiam diri di tempat duduk Kai –yang juga cinta pertamanya di sini –sedari tadi karena memang diperintahkan untuk berdiskusi. Ya, ia memiliki kesamaan dengan Kai yaitu gay. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya gay, karena ia belum pernah memiliki kekasih seorang pria. Hanya Kim Jongin yang dicintainya.

"Kai-yaa..", telunjuknya menusuk- nusuk pipi tirus Kai dengan malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"hmm..", jawab namja bermarga Kim sambil menutup mata itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita –eum, kita –"

"apa?!", merasa perkataan namja yang menusuk pipinya dengan jarinya itu sedikit bertele- tele, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan menatap wajah itu dengan death glare terbaiknya.

DEG

Semburat merah muncul dari wajah mereka berdua. Warning, Kai. Jarak terlalu dekat!, katanya dalam hati. Matanya yang awalnya ingin mendeath glare itu malah melirik bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo, menggoda. Ingin sekali menciumnya, ia sadar masih di kelas dan masih ada beberapa murid.

"kau tahu apartemenku kan? Nanti jam 5 datanglah!", katanya cepat dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan mata lebar yang semakin melebar karena heran itu. Di samping itu semua, ia senang. _Tentu saja aku tahu alamatnya, aku pasti datang_, kata Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Sorenya di apartemen seorang Kim Jongin, terlihat semua barang tertata rapi dan bersih. Biasanya sangat berantakan, baju kotor berserakan, paling parah adalah kakak perempuannya menemukan underwear-nya tergeletak tak layak di meja makan yang kebetulan berkunjung itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sampai- sampai barang itu di meja makan.

Biasanya seperti ini ia tak mandi dan memilih tidur sampai malam. Malam harinya, ia begadang main game atau melihat itu. Demi Kyungsoo, bukan obsesi-nya untuk mencumbu orang yang telah berani merubah orientasi sex-nya itu tapi juga akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Wangi, cek.

Seksi, cek.

Makanan, cek. Oh tidak, Kai lupa ia tak bisa memasak. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menghancurkan pantry apartemennya sendiri karena kebodohannya bereksperimen makanan. Delivery saja, pikirnya instan.

Ting tong..

Cepat- cepat Kai membuka pintu apartemennya, dan terlihatlah seorang Do Kyungsoo yang imut dengan kacamata bulatnya. Skinny jeans yang kelewat ketat dan kaos biru yang ditutup dengan mantel coklat itu berhasil membuat darah Kai berdesir, ohh kau menyiksanya Kyungsoo sayang.

"masuklah.."

Diam.

Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka kecuali buku- buku yang dibolak- balik halamannya oleh Kai dan suara gesekkan pensil di buku tulis yang dilakoni Kyungsoo, sesekali ia melihat buku bahasa Inggrisnya yang terbuka. Canggung. Ya, suasana ini canggung.

"Kyungsoo/Kai", ucap mereka bersamaan.

"kau duluan.", Kai mengalah.

"emm, apa kau tak ada minuman? Aku haus hehe..", ucapan polos Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengusak kasar surai coklat Kyungsoo.

"ikutlah denganku.", ajak Kai.

* * *

Di dapur, ia duduk di kursi meja makan dan Kyungsoo sedang memilih minuman dan melihat bahan- bahan makanan Kai yang kelewat lengkap itu.

Kai menelan salivanya kasar. Mengapa? Lihatlah pose Kyungsoo yang tepat berada di depan mata Kai. Menungging. Salahkan kulkasnya mengapa bisa diletakkan di depannya. Jangan sekarang, adikku, lirih Kai sambil melihat ke bawah –tepatnya di antara selangkangannya yang sedang menegang.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kai?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya mengarah pada Kai.

"ohh, jinjja! Aku tak tahan!"

"Kai –mmhhh…", bibir tebal Kai sukses mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Awalnya memang hanya lumatan biasa, tapi berubah menjadi lebih panas.

"ahh..", bibir Kyungsoo terbuka, kesempatan ini tak disia- siakan namja tampan itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Lidah tak bertulang itu mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk bertarung, tapi tetap saja hal ini didominasi oleh Kai –padahal ini pertama kali mencium seorang namja.

Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju meja makan, tangan nakalnya kini masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Kyungsoo dan mencari- cari sesuatu. _Kena kau_.

Nipple kiri ia pilin dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas yang ada di antara selangkangan Kyungsoo yang diam- diam sudah menegang.

"Kaihh.. se –sakhh..", tangan namja bermata bulat itu memukul- mukul dada bidang Kai karena pasokan oksigen di paru- parunya menipis.

"hahh –hahh.."

"kenapa kau menggodaku dengan bokong seksimu itu eoh?", namja tan itu mulai ber-dirty talk ketika ia sedang terangsang. Kini tangannya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tergoda dengan tubuhmu.", bisik Kai dengan nada seduktif. Apa ia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan sex-nya? _Ayolah Do Kyungsoo, tidak mungkin ia mencintaimu. Tak apa, jika aku tak memiliki hatinya, paling tidak aku merasakan sentuhannya untuk pertama kali_, batin Kyungsoo.

"jangan di sini.", seakan mengerti, Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

.

* * *

Kai langsung melucuti semua pakaian Kyungsoo. Ia kagum, tercengang melihat pemandangan di depan matanya kali ini. Ini benar- benar Kyungsoo? Kulitnya putih, polos, dan penisnya yang imut yang mengeluarkan sedikit precum itu. Tak menunggu lama ia langsung menerkam Kyungsoo.

"tunggu.", tahan Kyungsoo saat Kai akan menciumnya.

"ada apa?"

"tidak adil. Lepas juga bajumu. Kau tahu, aku malu.", Kai tertawa renyah, membuat Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya karena Kai menertawakan sikapnya yang seperti anak- anak.

"kalau begitu, bukakan untukku.", Kai membenarkan posisinya yang kini menjadi duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, begitupun juga Kyungsoo.

Dengan ragu tangan kecil Kyungsoo membuka kaos oblong yang dipakai oleh Kai. Terpampanglah dada bidang Kai dan abs yang terbentuk dengan seksi itu. Matanya dibuat kagum oleh abs seksi Kai. Tangannya tergerak mengelus abs itu, membuat pemiliknya melenguh.

"kau suka, sayang?", Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu dengan ragu ia membuka jeans yang dipakai oleh namja yang ia cintai itu.

Hanya tersisa underwear hitam yang menutupi daerah pribadi itu yang terlihat besar. Mungkin lebih besar daripada milik Kyungsoo.

"jangan hanya menatapnya, bukalah. Kau tahu kau yang pertama.", kata Kai yang kini berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya. _Kau yang pertama, benarkah?_ Masih sempat kau bergulat dengan pikiranmu Kyungie sayang? Tuntaskan dulu!#authorkumat

Dengan menutup mata Kyungsoo membuka sesuatu yang masih menutupi itu sekali tarik. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tak menutup matanya, terlihatlah batang kemaluan Kai yang mengacung tegak di hadapannya.

"kenapa menutup mata? Hanya ada kau dan aku.", Kai mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo ke kemaluannya bermaksud agar mengocoknya.

"uhh, yeahh..", akhirnya namja bermata doe itu membuka matanya. Menatap penis besar itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatan 'mari mengocok'nya yang kelewat lamban, membuat sang pemilik melenguh tertahan. Membandingkan mungkin.

"kenapa punyamu besar sedangkan aku tidak?", Kai yang tadinya menikmati sambil menutup mata, kini tertawa kembali karena ucapan polos Kyungsoo yang ia cintai itu.

"takdirmu menjadi bottom-ku.", jawabnya sambil mengelus pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Lalu ia melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai menikmati kegiatan barunya itu. Lalu membaringkan badan ringkih itu ke ranjang queen size miliknya itu.

"giliranku untuk memuaskanmu sayang..", Kai menyunggingkan senyuman yang dapat membunuh siapapun, termasuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia telah terpesona untuk pertama kali pada anak bungsu dari pemilik Kim Corp yang terkenal itu.

"imut.", kata Kai seduktif sambil menggoyang- goyangkan kemaluan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya imut itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa ber-blushing ria karena kelakuan Kai.

"jangan menggodakuuh Kaihh..", kepala Kyungsoo mendongak ke atas, tangannya meremas seprai ranjang queen size milik Kai. Gerakan Kai terlalu lambat, menurutnya.

"sebentar saja, sayang. Aku menyukaimu saat seperti ini, akhirnya aku menyentuhmu juga setelah sekian lama bermain solo sambil mendesahkan namamu.", ungkap namja tampan berkulit tan itu dengan jujur lalu memasukan penis imut itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa sungkan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membelalakkan mata lebarnya itu karena pernyataan Kai.

"ahkk.. bo –dohh..!", Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Kai agak kasar karena merasakan ngilu dan nikmat secara bersamaan akibat gigitan gigi Kai pada kemaluannya. Nafasnya tersengal, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Ini benar- benar nikmat! Persetan dengannya yang menjadikanku pelampiasan seks-nya, batin Kyungsoo di tengah- tengah kenikmatan yang diberikan Kai pada penisnya.

"K –kkaihh.. akuhh.. akhhh…", cairan kental berwarna putih itupun keluar dari penis Kyungso. Dengan rasa tak sungkan, Kai menelan habis cairan klimaks milik namja bermata doe di bawahnya. Sisanya ia simpan untuk dibagi dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai sejak orientasi seks-nya berubah itu.

Iapun melumat bibir plum yang sudah membengkak karena ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan di pantry apartemen Kai, membagi cairan cinta milik Kyungsoo.

"kau manis, Kyungsoo.", kata Kai setelah ciuman panas itu terputus, ia tersenyum manis sambil membelai pipi Kyungsoo yang chubby itu.

"jangan merayuku, langsung ke intinya saja!", perintah Kyungsoo. Kai tersentak karena permintaan tak biasa Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Ia –Kyungsoo –yang terkenal nerd, yang selalu berteman dengan buku, yang tak peduli dengan sekitar, kini meminta penis besar Kai memenuhi hole-nya walaupun ia tak mengatakan secara langsung.

"as your wish, baby. Tapi ini yang pertama bagiku, jadi maaf jika kau tak terpuaskan.", namja tan itu mengganjal bokong seksi Kyungsoo dengan bantal, agar proses pemasukan(?) lebih mudah. Tak lupa ia lebarkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo agar terlihat hole yang berkedut minta diisi itu. Kai mengerti, karena ia juga menginginkannya.

"ini akan sedikit sakit, jadi lakukan apapun padaku jika merasa kesakitan.", kini Kai mengarahkan benda kebanggaannya ke depan hole Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya ia lumuri dengan lube untuk mempermudahnya.

"AKHH!", jeritan tak tertahan lolos dari bibir heartshape milik Kyungsoo karena penis Kai menembus hole-nya sekali hentakan. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua seketika. Tangannya yang tadinya mencengkeram seprai, kini beralih mencakar punggung bronze seksi milik Kai. Kai yang merasakan cakaran itu meringis, tapi rasa sakit yang di punggungnya tak sebanding dengan hole sempit Kyungsoo.

"bergerakhh..", pinta Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, perlahan pinggul Kai bergerak menghujami hole sempit itu.

"ughh.. ahkk.. sempitthh.. ahh..", desah Kai yang lalu meraup bibir kissable itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"eummmpphh… fasmmhh..terhhmhh..", kata Kyungsoo disela- sela ciuman panasnya yang baru saja tercipta itu.

Hentakan demi hentakan Kai berikan pada Kyungsoo, rasa sakit yang tadinya terasa kini tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Decitan ranjang yang bergoyang dan gesekan dari kulit mereka berdua, jangan lupakan dengan desahan- desahan nikmat keduanya yang menemani hari mereka. Bau menyeruak sperma di kamar itu dan baju lusuh yang tergeletak tak layak di bawah ranjang kamar itu seperti dekorasi indah khas bercinta.

"ohhh.. wanna cum.."

"sebentarhh lagihh.. tahanlahhh.. akhhh shit..", kata Kai yang menutup lubang precum Kyungsoo. Karena ia tak ingin Kyungsoo keluar untuk kedua kalinya, sedangkan ia belum sama sekali.

"kaihhh.. bodohhkk.. ahkkk appoohh!"

"bersamahhh ahh.."

"KYUNGSOO/KAI"

Cairan kental bernama sperma itu yang diduga milik namja bermata bulat itu mengotori dada dan perutnya dan juga Kai yang menindihnya. Sedangkan milik Kai ia keluarkan di lubang senggama Kyungsoo. hangat, pikir Kyungsoo.

"gomawo, Kyungie.. saranghae..", namja tampan itu memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya sekali lagi.

"apa kau berusaha mengucapkan itu dengan terpaksa?", tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"tentu saja tidak! Kau ini naif sekali. Bukankah aku telah berkata ini yang pertama untukku? Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatku telanjang seperti ini.", Kaipun melepaskan batang kemaluannya dari hole Kyungsoo yang mengakibatkan cairan cinta itu tercecer keluar dan bunyi plopp yang ditimbulkan.

"aku tulus mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Kau yang merubah orientasi seks-ku. Kau yang mengalihkan dunia normalku selama ini. Jadi –", Kai menggantungkan kata- katanya, bingung mungkin?

"jadi?"

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?", kata- kata Kai sukses membuat bungkam namja pemilik nama Do Kyungsoo itu diam seribu bahasa. Ternyata dugaannya tentang dijadikan budak seks oleh Kai itu salah besar. Kenyataannya perasaan yang sama kini terbalaskan.

Grebb..

"terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku mau, Kai.", dipeluknya tubuh namja tan-nya yang ia cintai itu dengan sayang.

"kenapa tidak bilang?"

"aku takut kau tak membalas perasaanku yang kelewat aneh ini. Mianhae..", Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, takut akan Kai yang marah padanya.

"tidak ada maaf. Kalau mau dimaafkan, kita lakukan lagi.", mata Kyungsoo lalu membelalak karena permintaan bodoh Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya tertawa karena reaksi yang diperlihatkan Kyungsoo.

"bercanda. Memasaklah untukku, aku lapar.."

"baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mandi dulu. Lengket kau tahu..", Kyungsoo membelai wajah kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Lalu Kai menggendong bridal style kekasih mungilnya itu menuju kamar mandi, tak lupa dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

.

.

"YAKK! KIM JONGIN APPO!"

Biarkanlah kedua orang itu bercumbu(lagi) di kamar mandi. Ini akan menjadi candu bagi keduanya, saling melengkapi mulai saat ini.

Dentingan jarum jam, kesunyian suasana malam, gemercik guyuran shower di kamar mandi, dan jangan lupakan dengan buku Bahasa Inggris yang masih terbuka di ruang tengah adalah saksi bisu cinta mereka berdua.

"kau tahu, kita melupakan tugas Bahasa Inggris. Aku pasti tak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama seminggu ini.", Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan selesai memasak untuk big baby-nya yang mulai makan kini.

"masih ada seminggu, sayang. O ya, hari ini menginap saja ya di tempatku? Sudah malam, tak baik uke sepertimu jalan malam- malam begini.", goda Kai membuat rona merah kembali tercetak di pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"YA!"

.

.

.

END

* * *

Fiuhh..

Jangan bunuh saya klo fict ini kurang sekurang-kurangnya xD

Review please...


End file.
